The present disclosure relates to predicting a driver's future actions in a vehicle and synchronizing the vehicle's powertrain based on the driver's predicted future actions.
As a driver travels on a road, the driver accelerates, decelerates, starts, and stops according to variables such as road terrain, obstacles, and traffic conditions. When the driver removes the driver's foot from an accelerator pedal to decelerate or coast, the vehicle's transmission remains engaged with the vehicle's engine crankshaft and driveshaft. As such, a coupling exists between the engine and the wheels through the transmission, which produces both a positive outcome and a negative outcome on the vehicle. From a positive standpoint, the transmission acts as a breaking mechanism for the vehicle and the vehicle eventually decelerates to within a few miles per hour (mph) of a full stop depending on the road gradient. Large semi-trucks often use this principle to reduce wear on brakes. From a negative standpoint, however, the vehicle's fuel efficiency is reduced because of friction effects and engine load.
To improve fuel efficiency, a driver may place the transmission in neutral while the driver's vehicle is coasting. However, when the driver attempts to re-engage the transmission while traveling at a significant speed, undue wear and tear is placed on the transmission because one side of the transmission is rotating at the engine speed and the other side is rotating at a higher rate proportional to the gear and speed of the vehicle's turning transfer case. Since vehicles today operate in a “reactionary” mode to driver conditions, the vehicle's powertrain is constantly reacting to a driver's accelerations, decelerations, stops, and starts. As such, the vehicle is subject to both reduced fuel efficiency and undue wear and tear.